twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Starhope43/ Doctor and Dimension
'' ''Gallifrey Gallifrey''' was my homeworld it was destroyed in the Last Great '''Time War by the Dalek's but later I discovered it to be Frozen in a Pocket Universe,'' surviving the war. The literal translation of 'Gallifrey' is ''("They that walk in the shadows") Hi i'm'' "The Doctor"'' I ame a Time Lord from Gallifrey I travel through time and space with my Companions '' I ("borrowed") a ''Type 40 TARDIS. TARDIS 'Time And Relative'' Dimension In Space.TARDISes '' The TARDIS ''usually moved through time and space by "disappearing there and reappearing a process known as "materialisatio" This is controlled by a component called the dematerialisation circuit If a ''TARDIS' relative differentiator was missing or malfunctioning, then a TARDIS ''could only reappear in a different location in time, and not space. '''The Master The Master ... known by many other temporary aliases he's a Renegade Time Lord and my arch-enemy. even though we were originally childhood friends he grew up on''' Gallifrey''' in the House of Oakdown.'we would play in the fields near he's home which was his father's estates, with pastures of red grass near Mount Perdition 'Time Rift ''Time Rift, is an alias the Doctor frequently used'' ''Time Rift as a normal pony identity he's a clock worker'' By some fault he was forced to open the chameleon arch It turn him back to the Doctor But even tho he's The Doctor he has amnesia He still think he's '''Time Rift '''but he's' Gallifreyan Not to mention he has a split personality of the '''The Doctor' ''Forum the after a fact's of the 'chameleon Arch' ''Time isn't a straight line, it can be twisted into any shape.” ''hello my name is Time ...'Time Rift..'' ' ''I love it When I look up at the stars it reminds me of a lot of my dreams' '' I wonder if there anything else looking done at us in the nightsky Today I'm buying supplies for my workshop....I..love my WORK ... ''Today I'm going to start a Journal called.... '''A Journal of Impossible Things....'' I don't know why I Dream of these Things of.... these ....these...Adventures but it makes me feel Please i don't want to go back to my bad Dream I dreamed up a song one night and it goes like this.... Tick Tock goes the Clock and what '' now shall we play? Tick Tock goes the clock Now Summer’s gone away? In my Dreams... This Box ...'The Blue Box.... It's always there Like a magic carpet it transports me faraway'' Why do i keep seeing this thing?.... some are scary and sum or not but i do know that it's feels so familiar I wish i to be able to explore everything.... Once Someone told me that I was a' Time Traveler now I Sell watches on the rode'' When i dream i see Him this stallion that looks like me I Don't know who he is but i keep seeing him this is impossible!! ....I have two heartbeats but why do i have this .... this headache How can you think I'm not real? ..I’m more than just a ghost... Why?... why? do i keep being compared to someone else... someone more capable I'm not like that this ...'Doctor' sounds like some, some romantic lost prince. Would you rather that? Am I not enough? ''maybe i can give this fairytale a chance but a fairytale is still a fairytale ''The Chameleon Arch ''' The Chameleon Arch'' is a ''Time Lord'' technology which that can modify the biology of one species, so the cells registered as another species. In essence, it allowed the user to change their species. ''The Chameleon Arch'' is composed of a headset, a ''fob watch-like device'' used to store the ''Time Lord's'' memories and original biological information, and a perception filter.the transformation into a pony would be painful, ''The Watch'' to you Hold me. Keep me safe. Keep me dark. Keep me closed.The time is not right. Not yet. Not while he is abroad. Danger. A Journal of Impossible Things '' A Journal of Impossible Things'' is a book by Time Rift It recounted the experiences he had The Journol Was Made by Time Rift It recounted the experiences that ''Time Rift ''had with the ''chameleon arch,' Zero Room Zero Rooms were used by the Time Lords in times of difficult regeneration or to rapidly heal. Category:Blog posts